


Notte d'amore

by Iamaquestiontotheworld



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, M/M, due gnegnini, insomma avete capito che non scrivo altro, è talmente sdolcinata da far venire la carie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamaquestiontotheworld/pseuds/Iamaquestiontotheworld
Summary: [...]era ancora stupidamente incredulo, ingenuamente stordito da tutto quello che era successo.Abbiamo appena fatto l'amore.Pensieri e sensazioni di due innamorati, dopo la più grande delle emozioni.





	Notte d'amore

**Author's Note:**

> Buonsalve!  
> Era da tempo che non mi facevo viva. L'ispirazione è una gran bastarda, senza dubbio, ma la mia bastarda preferita.  
> Che dire di questa cosa? È veloce e indolore. Scritta di getto (come al solito del resto) e dettata dall'illuminazione di un momento.  
> Non è collocata nel tempo, quindi potete immaginarla quando volete: dopo Sanremo, a Lisbona, a Capodanno. Insomma, in base a come vi siete immaginati lo sviluppo della loro storia d'amore.  
> È davvero solo un tripudio di sensazioni. Non è che abbia tutta 'sta trama. Ma visto che sono innamorata delle storie sulla prima volta e non sono abbastanza confident da scrivere il p0rn, ho puntato tutto sull'aftercare.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura. Spero davvero che vi piaccia, anche se è breve e sconclusionata.  
> Ovviamente le persone qui descritte NON DEVONO in nessun modo venire a conoscenza del seguente lavoro, frutto di PURA FANTASIA e che dunque non intende rappresentare fatti/comportamenti/relazioni reali.

L'ennesimo schiocco di labbra riempì quella stanza dalle pareti bianche, svolazzando nell'aria come le tende rigorosamente tirate ma sensibili alla brezza della notte.

Fabrizio separò le loro bocche con lentezza, come a voler mantenere vivo il ricordo di uno dei tantissimi baci che si erano scambiati da quando erano entrati in camera, gli occhi socchiusi a scrutare il volto stravolto di Ermal. Sentiva ancora brividi lungo tutto il corpo, nonostante la patina di sudore che lo ricopriva indicasse tutto tranne che aveva freddo; si sentiva ubriaco di quella sensazione di pace che lo aveva invaso non appena i loro corpi si erano sfiorati, ed era ancora stupidamente incredulo, ingenuamente stordito da tutto quello che era successo.

_Abbiamo appena fatto l'amore._

Passò una mano tra i ricci sfatti del suo uomo, baciandolo poi sulla guancia, gesti di premura sconfinata che fecero accelerare il battito a entrambi, come se non fosse già accelerato di suo.

\- Come stai? - gli sussurrò Fabrizio.

Ermal aprì lentamente gli occhi, il respiro ancora corto che gli schiudeva le labbra. Guardò Fabrizio e la rughetta tra le sopracciglia che si formava sempre quando era preoccupato per qualcosa. Sorrise leggero, ma fu come un terremoto per il romano. Forse per i sensi ancora amplificati dal sesso, forse perché era semplicemente innamorato perso, forse perché Ermal, con quello spiraglio di luce lunare che gli accarezzava il viso e i ricci scuri sparsi sulle lenzuola, come una notte in miniatura, gli sembrava più bello che mai.

\- Bene - mormorò, alzando una mano per carezzargli uno zigomo con il dorso - Sto bene, Bizio.

Si beò delle sue carezze, appoggiando il volto al palmo della sua mano e posandovi poi un tenero bacio, mentre con le sue gli stringeva dolcemente i fianchi, massaggiandoli lentamente. Ermal in risposta gli allacciò le gambe alla vita, come a chiedergli tacitamente di stargli vicino ancora per un po'. Fabrizio si chinò e lo strinse forte a sè, lasciando che l'altro ricambiasse la stretta e disegnasse linee immaginarie sulla sua schiena con la punta delle dita. Erano un groviglio di braccia e gambe ma andava bene così, era come rivivere il ricordo dei loro corpi uniti, dei loro sguardi bagnati d'amore, dei loro nomi sussurrati e persi tra le labbra.  
Non conversarono in altro modo se non con i loro respiri, che da veloci addolcirono il ritmo, e con il lento sfiorarsi della pelle nuda. Si erano già sentiti pelle contro pelle, ma dopo aver finalmente consumato il loro amore tutto era diventato nuovo e strano, un'esperienza da rivivere da capo, come dal nulla, come venire di nuovo al mondo ma con la consapevolezza del dono che si sta ricevendo.

Dopo qualche minuto, Fabrizio lasciò piccoli baci sulla guancia di Ermal, che non aveva ancora riaperto gli occhi da quando si erano stretti, come per riscuoterlo da quel torpore. Sorrise teneramente quando lo sentì tendersi come un gatto che vuole altre coccole, le dita ancora più salde sulla sua schiena.

\- Piccolè.

\- Mmh.

\- Posso stendermi? A momenti faccio le flessioni.

Un ghigno stanco. - Vecchietto...

\- Ah sì eh? - gli solleticò il collo con la punta del naso e lo sentì di nuovo tendersi e ridacchiare. Gli sorrise sulla pelle, perché sapeva che lo faceva impazzire.

Fece per stendersi al suo fianco, sospirando non appena la sua schiena toccò il fresco delle lenzuola stropicciate. Era bello sentirle così con la consapevolezza di averle sfatte non per un brutto incubo vissuto in solitudine, ma per aver condiviso un pezzetto della sua anima con la persona di cui era profondamente innamorato.

Ermal tracciò il contorno dei suoi pettorali con le dita da pianista, scrutandolo nella penombra. Era bello, Fabrizio, dopo aver fatto l'amore, e anche lui si sentiva più bello. I capelli potevano essere un disastro, ma li aveva scompigliati - e tirati - Fabrizio. Il suo collo, la sua pancia e l'interno coscia erano spruzzati di segni di labbra e mani, ma era stato Fabrizio a lasciarglieli. I suoi occhi faticavano a rimanere aperti e avevano occhiaie più accentuate, ma l'amore che avevano riversato con le lacrime e gli sguardi mentre Fabrizio affondava in lui facevano passare tutto in secondo piano. Non poteva guardarsi, ma gli era sembrato di specchiarsi negli occhi innamorati del romano, che lo guardava come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo, e quella era stata la rassicurazione ad ogni paura.

Non poteva guardarsi, ma guardava Fabrizio. I suoi occhi semichiusi, il suo nasino perfetto, i capelli scompigliati. Le labbra screpolate su cui passava ogni tanto la lingua, il collo e la mandibola con segni identici ai suoi. Il petto scolpito, col cuore che batteva forte al suo interno - anche con la sola punta delle dita, riusciva a sentire il casino che faceva -, la mano che in quel momento si intrecciava alla sua. Quel gesto lo spinse ad alzare lo sguardo, che subito incrociò quello dell'altro.

Sorrise per averlo sorpreso a fissarlo, e ricevette un altro sorriso in cambio.

_Dio se sei bello, Fabrizio._

\- Vieni qui.

Strinse la sua mano per incitarlo. Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si fiondò tra le sue braccia, rannicchiandosi come un cucciolo. Era come se cercasse una qualche rassicurazione, abituato com'era a fare tutto da solo, a resistere, a stringere i denti.

Con Ermal poteva lasciarsi andare, permettersi di chiedere aiuto.

Gli strinse piano i fianchi in quello stesso gesto protettivo che ripeteva da quando era uscito da lui. Un tacito "Ti ho fatto male?" a cui Ermal rispose con un lungo bacio all'attaccatura dei capelli.

\- Ti amo Fabrì...

\- Ti amo anch'io, Ermal.

Le loro labbra si amarono con la stessa intensità di quelle parole, e il loro sfiorarsi riesumò in loro il ricordo dei brividi sottopelle mentre annegavano l'uno nell'altro.

Bastò per far specchiare due sorrisi in quelle anime che ormai erano trasparenti e non potevano nascondersi più nulla.


End file.
